


New Beginnings

by Veeves



Series: The Protectorate Series [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Sentinel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeves/pseuds/Veeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Asset needs to be recovered.  </p>
<p>At all cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**April 11th, 2014 - Undisclosed HYDRA Location**

A bank of monitors lines the walls of a large underground bunker.  Each monitor shows various camera angles and CCTV footage throughout Washington, DC.  Standing around a large digital map in the center of the room are three men.

Two of these men are trying to hide their nerves as the third looks over the map.  They will soon be called to question about the location of the person of interest they are tracking, but they know their news is not what the other wants to hear.  Delivering bad news to this man is dangerous; he does not follow the philosophy of 'do not kill the messenger'.

"Why has the location of the Asset not been determined?"

"Sir, the loss of the S.H.I.E.L.D. monitoring and tracking systems has severely limited our ability to locate the missing Asset.  The last location we received from its tracker showed its location within Washington, D.C.  We are concentrating our search to the city, it is just taking time."

"I see."  And the man did see.  HYDRA's plans had been crippled when the network they had built with S.H.I.E.L.D.  was revealed to the public and was so explosively brought down around their ears.  Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was not a happy man, the Asset needed to be captured or killed before the remainders of S.H.I.E.L.D. could acquire it for themselves.  If they learned how to pry HYDRA's secrets out of its head then HYDRA would never be able to recover from their losses.  "Give me its location within the next 2 hours or you will both be dead and I will have others do your job for you."

The two men quickly returned to the video monitors, sweat broke out on both their brows.  They desperately needed to find the Asset.  Today was not a good day to die.

 

* * *

 

 

**April 11 th, 2014 – Smithsonian Institution- Captain America Exhibit**

This location is not secure. 

There are too many people and the exits are not in a good location to make a quick exit. 

I want to leave this place but I have to do this. 

I couldn’t complete my mission. 

Why?

Everything is chaos.

 I am the Asset.

The Winter Soldier. 

A ghost. 

My only reason to exist is the mission. 

It has been a week since I last contacted HYDRA. 

They must be looking for me. 

I have to disappear, but I have to know.

The crowd parts and I look up; I see a face. 

My face. 

James Buchanan ‘Bucky’  Barnes, born 1917.

Died 1945.

My head, Christ. 

I can’t think. 

Too many thoughts screaming.

I have to get out of here.

MY HEAD!

Run.

Disappear.

Become the ghost.

 

* * *

 

 

Then…they will all pay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
